De celos, adolescencia y lujuria
by Cassandra.Blake.Volk
Summary: Derek y Scott llevan tiempo siendo pareja, pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando Derek vuelve a ser adolescente y pasa demasiado tiempo sin volver a su edad normal? Las cosas podrían cambiar entre ellos. ¿O tal vez no? Derek x Scott - Scerek Spoiler 4 x 01


_**Pareja:**_ Derek x Scott (Principal) **  
**_**Género:**_ Romance **  
** _ **Número de Palabras:**_ 1997 **  
** _ **Aclaraciones:**_ "What if…" (Qué pasaría si…) **  
** _ **Rated:**_ M. Por lime (Relaciones sexuales poco explícitas)

 _ **Méritos y Créditos a Jeff Davis, creador de Teen Wolf**_

* * *

 **···**

 **···De celos, adolescencia y lujuria···**

 **···**

Su esmeralda mirada pasaba de botella en botella. Tequila, Whisky, Cerveza y otras tantas más que se le antojaba beber para poner a prueba si ahora que era un adolescente —gracias a lo que Kate le hizo— podía embriagarse. Bueno, seguía siendo un hombre lobo, pero se sentía… Distinto.

Suspiró largo, moviendo su aburrida mirada por todo el sitio, buscando entre el tumulto de gente bailando a quienes eran su manada. Hacía rato que les había perdido la pista para aislarse en la barra de bebidas. Prontamente se topó con Malia intentando enseñarle a Stiles a bailar decentemente, escena que le sacó una sonrisa. Dejó de mirarles para seguir buscando al resto, alcanzando a ver en una mesa a Scott junto a Kira, hablando muy alegres.

Inevitablemente su ceño se frunció.

—No creo que hayas sobornado a los guardias de la entrada sólo para sentarte aquí a no hacer nada— Lydia tomó asiento a su lado en la barra, ganándose su mirada por algunos segundos.

No respondió.

Volvió a poner la vista sobre de su novio y la kitsune. ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Por qué reían juntos? De haber podido afinaría su oído para escucharles, mas con el alto volumen de la música que había en el club lo único que conseguiría sería hacerse daño.

—¿Por qué no vas con Scott?— indagó, entrecerrando los ojos y analizando a Derek. Era verdad que desde hacía un par de semanas que había sido transformado en adolescente ya no le veía tan cerca de Scott como antes. A estas alturas la distancia entre ambos comenzaba a serle preocupante.

Ignoró de nuevo a la Banshee, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de McCall y Yukimura.

Quería acercarse, vaya que deseaba hacerlo, no obstante… Tenía la impresión de que Scott estaba poniendo distancia entre ellos. ¿Sería por su nueva apariencia? Su ceño se frunció más y sin ser consciente comenzó a gruñir.

—Hey… —llamó, siendo ignorada una vez más— Derek, tal vez la música oculte los gruñidos pero estoy muy segura de que los colmillos y las garras van a ser visibles incluso con el tipo de iluminación— expuso, poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho para tomar su atención.

—No debí de haber venido— murmuró Hale, dándole una mirada a la chica antes de agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Inspiró profundo al mismo tiempo en que mentalmente repetía el mantra de su familia. Bien, al igual que años atrás seguía sin funcionarle.

Lydia negó ligeramente, preocupada. No lo pensó mucho para ponerse de pie, tomar la mano del chico y jalarle, obligándolo a levantarse.

En un principio él se dejó hacer, suponiendo que la joven le sacaría de ahí. Cayendo en cuenta de que no era así conforme el aroma de su novio se hacía más y más fuerte. Abrió sus ojos y quiso soltarse de la chica, demasiado tarde pues ya estaban frente a la mesa en donde Scott y Kira se hallaban.

—Tu novio está perdiendo el control— ocasiones de emergencia significaban para Lydia el perder la delicadeza.

Scott se alarmó un poco al ver que, efectivamente, Derek perdía el control pues sus pupilas destellaban en tonalidad ámbar mientras sus colmillos y garras salían a relucir.

Rápidamente el alfa se puso de pie y tomó de la mano al otro adolescente, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad al baño, dejando solas a las chicas.

—Derek, dijiste que estarías bien— tras cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie en el baño se dispuso a analizarlo.

—Yo no dije tal cosa— contuvo un gruñido, apartándose del otro, apretando las manos en forma de puños sin importarle herirse las palmas.

—Lo hiciste— se acercó a él, tomándole las manos con intención de que dejara de hacerse daño.

—Ah, ¡¿y ahora es mi culpa?!— no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Le gruñó al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus manos bruscamente de las de él, retrocediendo y respirando agitadamente. Perdería el control de seguir así.

Scott por su lado, observó sorprendido y confundido a Derek.

—¿A qué te refieres?— quiso decirle que no era su culpa, sin embargo la mirada que el menor le dedicaba era totalmente acusatoria, como si lo estuviera culpando a él de la pérdida de auto-control.

—No me has prestado atención en estas semanas, Scott. Y ahora te veo platicando muy feliz con Kira— emitió un nuevo gruñido, ignorando el suspiro que sacó al otro con su reclamo.

Probablemente cuando recuperara su forma adulta se avergonzaría de aquel ataque de celos, pero ahora mismo eso era algo que no le importaba. Se sentía un tanto abandonado y perdido, y su novio no estaba siéndole de mucha ayuda.

—Derek, escucha, lamento si no he estado contigo tanto como debería, pero sabes que estuve ocupado tratando de averiguar qué es lo que Kate te hizo y cómo revertirlo— intentó aclararle sus motivos.

—¡No me mientas!— un tercer gruñido se hizo presente.

—No lo hago…—

—¡No hablo de eso! —se dio la vuelta y golpeó una pared, provocando una grieta. Respiró profundo, calmándose tenuemente luego de eso, volviendo a encarar al alfa— Hablo de que no te has acercado demasiado a mí, casi no me has tocado, ni siquiera me has besado desde que volvimos de aquella iglesia en México— se explicó, sorprendiendo a McCall. En ese momento sí que afinó su oído, escuchando sus latidos.

—Eso no es verdad— negó, sonando convencido de ello, no obstante…

—Estás mintiéndome —notó inmediatamente la tensión que provocó en su novio— ¿Acaso no te gusto así, Scott?—

—No es eso…—

—Porque no soy un niño —se acercó los pasos que les separaban, quedando justo frente a él— Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre— aclaró.

Con su cercanía provocó que el corazón de su pareja se acelerara bastante, algo que causó su interés.

—Para mí algo ha cambiado— se sinceró con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Derek respiró el aroma de Scott, aprovechando la proximidad. Necesitaba saber qué estaba sintiendo su acompañante. Averiguarlo le causó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, acompañado de un intenso calor que se alojó en su vientre bajo.

Lujuria.

Abrió su boca levemente, sin tener tiempo a decir nada puesto que casi al instante los labios de su novio chocaron con los de él, adueñándose de ellos con intensidad a la vez que el joven alfa le empujaba contra una de las paredes de metal que dividía dos cubículos.

Emitió un gemido al sentir su labio inferior ser mordisqueado.

Su propio deseo se había acrecentado. Torpemente se dejó guiar por Scott hacia adentro de uno de los cubículos; del mismo modo cerró la puerta. Aquel reducido lugar más que incómodo les resultó excitante.

Derek temió que alguien pudiera entrar y escuchar los sonidos animales que se les escapaban. Los dientes de su novio sobre su cuello y sus manos recorriendo su torso bajo su camiseta le hicieron olvidar la inquietud, dejando solamente la necesidad de continuar.

Desabotonó la camisa ajena, colando así sus manos a su espalda, acariciando cada parte de ella mientras que el castaño se inclinaba levantándole la camiseta para besar y morder su torso. Algunas mordidas eran tan fuertes que le provocaban dolor; extrañamente uno placentero.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior estaban abajo, y la boca de su amante ya estaba sobre su virilidad, estremeciéndole con las atenciones que le daba.

Se removió inquieto cuando dos dedos de su pareja acariciaron su zona más íntima. No supo en qué momento aquellos dedos llegaron hasta ese sitio; tampoco le dio mucha importancia al comenzar a experimentar un nuevo tipo de placer.

La hábil boca de Scott le distrajo de la incomodidad resultante de que preparara su cuerpo para recibirlo.

Antes de llegar al final, apartó al joven alfa, observándole con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas, boca entreabierta y pupilas cristalizadas debido al placer. Su novio comprendió que deseaba que lo tomara y no demoró más en cumplir sus deseos.

Sin perder tiempo, Scott acomodó a Derek, haciéndolo recargar sus manos en una de las frías paredes de metal mientras que él se ponía a sus espaldas, sujetando sus caderas con una mano al mismo tiempo que con la otra guiaba su propia virilidad a su entrada.

Un par de quejidos fueron fácilmente opacados por la música.

El dolor del beta duró poco. Instantes más tarde yacía desbordándose en jadeos y gemidos, temblando ligeramente, llegando a creer que no podría mantenerse de pie mucho rato.

—Scott… Si… Si deseabas tanto esto, ¿por qué te apartaste de mí…?— logró preguntar, entrecortado por gemidos.

—Temía… que rechazaras la idea, temía no controlarme y hacerte daño. Temía muchas cosas— concluyó con respiración pesada, dando más fuerza a sus movimientos al estar seguro que su amante disfrutaba sin dolor alguno.

Hale le hubiera dedicado un par de insultos si no fuera por lo mucho que lo amaba, por lo agradecido que estaba de que se preocupara por él y porque ya le costaba formular palabra, especialmente por el arrasador placer que sacudió su cuerpo ante una certera estocada que tocó su zona más sensible.

Entonces ambos agradecieron que hubieran aumentado el volumen de la música o de lo contrario los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos tal vez hubiesen sido escuchados. Claro, la pared no tuvo ningún tipo de suerte, quedando marcada por rasguños que Derek dejaba sin ser plenamente consciente de ello.

Caricias de todo tipo, besos húmedos acompañados de mordidas y estocadas precisas los elevaron al máximo punto de placer.

Un intenso orgasmo sacudió los juveniles cuerpos casi al mismo tiempo. Primero el beta se vino manchando la pared y el piso con su esencia, seguido del alfa que llenó su interior, sacándole algunos gemidos más largos.

La música se detuvo. Escucharon barullo, mas no se movieron mientras se recuperaban, en especial el moreno, ya que sentía que caería al suelo si no fuera porque Scott estaba sujetándole firmemente por la cintura con un brazo.

Tras regular su respiración ambos cayeron en cuenta de que no sólo la música había cesado, sino que las luces se habían apagado. Tal parecía que había un fallo con la electricidad, o tal vez no era un fallo.

McCall fue el primero en hallar calma y concentración, escuchando así sirenas policiacas. Una revisión al sitio quizás.

·

Ocultos entre arbustos y árboles cercanos al lugar, yacían escuchando lo que ocurría. Apenas habían tenido tiempo suficiente para limpiar rápidamente el desastre hecho, acomodarse la ropa y salir antes de que varios agentes revisaran todo el establecimiento, entre ellos el padre de Scott.

—Se trata de un asunto de drogas— expuso el joven alfa en voz baja.

—Mh —se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, emitiendo aquel sonido para hacerle saber a su novio que lo había escuchado— Ya que te aseguraste de que no es nada supernatural, ¿podemos irnos?— estaba cansado y ligeramente adolorido aunque muy satisfecho.

Las chocolates pupilas se fijaron en el beta, irradiando amor y cierto enternecimiento.

No alcanzó a responderle porque su celular sonó. Lo sacó rápidamente para evitar ser escuchado por agentes. Apenas atendió la llamada un preocupado Stiles le lanzó múltiples preguntas casi sin respirar en el proceso.

—Derek y yo estamos bien, no se preocupen por nosotros. Ustedes también lo están, ¿verdad? Te escuché hablando con tu padre—

Había escuchado únicamente una parte de la conversación y antes de irse con su pareja quería asegurarse de que sus amigos estaban bien.

Fue interrumpido de sus preocupaciones por lentos besos a su cuello y traviesas manos acariciándole desde el torso hasta su entrepierna.

Aparentemente alguien había recuperado energías.

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar ningún indebido sonido entre la llamada, la cual cortó con prisas para girarse a mirar con recriminación y advertencia a Derek, quien simplemente le sonrió como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Definitivamente ahora que sabía que a su compañero no le molestaba ser tomado por él, iba a aprovechar el tiempo que estuviera transformado en adolescente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esta es la última parte del Desafío en Cuatro Partes que se hizo en #EsDeFanfics y aunque no pude participar en la primera parte, estoy orgullosa de haberlo conseguido con las tres partes restantes.**

 **Espero que hayan sido de su agrado estas tres historias Scerek que están pensadas para que vayan de la mano. En orden cronológico sería: Sobreviviendo a una manada. De celos, adolescencia y lujuria. Y finalmente Pintura.**

 **Gracias a quienes se animaron a leer. Aunque no dejen comentario les agradezco mucho sus lecturas, sobre todo porque soy consciente de lo pequeño que es el fandom de esta pareja, pero en fin. Luego escribiré más de ellos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Aguante Scerek!**


End file.
